PPA
by BeeCityz
Summary: Trust me. I'm a doctor. - AkuRoku, lime, lemon, a touch of creepiness on Axel's part, a little bit of fluff. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.


"Good afternoon, Doctor."

"Afternoon, Mrs. DuPont."

"How are you?"

The redhead smiled at her, then smiled down at her tiny blonde son who was sitting in one of the squishy chairs in front of his desk, then back at her. "I'm well. How are you two?"

"Well…" She sighed and trailed off, conspicuously brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, and placed her hand on her son's shoulder. "We're a little nervous."

"Mom." The kid muttered, giving her a sideways glance and snorting. "Its not like some stranger's going to be shoving his fingers up your ass, okay?"

"Don't say 'ass,' Roxas." She said, and glanced over at the doctor, not trying to hide her light blush. "And say hello to the doctor."

"Hello, Doctor." Roxas said without looking up. His mother sighed, rolled her eyes, and placed two fingers under his chin and pushed his head up, and he rolled his eyes back at her.

"Hello, Roxas. You can call me Axel."

"Okay. You can call me Roxas."

Axel chuckled, and Mrs. DuPont stiffened a little and broadened her smile. "So, I have a few errands that I need to run, so how long do you think this is going to take?"

Axel waved a dismissive hand and leaned back in his chair, the old springs creaking loudly. "However long you need is just fine. I noticed that some of my assistants were making quite the fuss over him when he came in, so after the exam they would probably be more than happy to keep him entertained."

"Alrighty." She smiled and took her purse from where it sat on the ground, slung it over her shoulder, and stood up. "I should be no more than two hours."

Roxas groaned, and she smacked the back of his head, then smiled at Axel and waved at him from the door. "You boys have fun."

"Oh yeah. I'm sure its going to be a blast." The blonde sighed and drew his knees up to his chest, waiting for the inevitable slam of the door. Once it finally came, he let out a long sigh of relief. "I'm sorry. My mother is a tenacious flirt."

"Oh, its perfectly fine." Axel smiled and folded his hands under his chin, crossed his legs. "So, this is your first exam?"

"Yup."

"Nervous?"

"A little."

"Well," He cleared his throat and shuffled a few papers on his desk, stood up, and gestured for Roxas to do the same. "There are a few things I'm going to tell you before we begin."

"Such as?"

Axel led Roxas over to a door that had a plaque reading 'Exam Room 1' on the door and led them both inside, then closed and locked it behind them. "First off, there's not reason to be nervous. Believe me when I tell you that everyone gets examined, and generally males get examined by males, and that doesn't make them gay."

"Right."

"Secondly, in the event that an erection should occur-"

Roxas choked, blushed, and turned to Axel, eyebrows raised. "Yes?"

"In the event an erection should occur, you may feel free to relieve yourself in the bathroom to your left."

"Totally." Roxas breathed, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room with his hands shoved in the pockets of his skinny jeans, his polo shirts looking about three sizes too big on him.

"Do you need to take any time, or are you ready?"

There was a brief pause as Roxas looked around the room, taking in the examination table, the stirrups, the lubricant, gloves… "I was born ready."

Axel chuckled and nodded. "Okay. Would you like me to leave the room, or…?"

"For?"

The redhead pointed to the hospital gown that was on the examination table, and Roxas turned, sighed. "I don't see how it matters, seeing you're going to be getting a damn clear view of everything anyway."

"Well, some people feel uncomfortable undressing in front of others."

"Of course." Roxas turned his back to Axel and slid his shirts (he like to layer) up and over his head, tossed them anywhere on the floor, removed his jeans, and gave them the same treatment.

Axel watched, unnoticed from behind, letting his eyes meander from the slim shoulders, down the hollow back, past the waist, and the creamy skin that began below his hips and ended midway down his thighs. And then, of course, there were the tan forearms and calves, darkened from a summer spent outdoors, with little blonde hairs that stood out wonderfully against everything else.

"Hey, um, could you help me tie this?" Roxas was fumbling with the two white strings that joined either side of the robe halfway down his back, and Axel smiled.

"Of course." He came forward and stood a little closer than need be, tying the two strings in a nice little bow and letting his fingers "accidentally" brush against his patient's back. "Now, there are several ways we can do this."

"Stirrups." Roxas said, not even waiting for the options, which made the doctor smile more. The blonde turned to him and raised his eyebrows, giving ridiculously exaggerated angel eyes, and explained, "Really, I'm just a big kink."

Axel laughed and led Roxas over to the table, trying not to stare at anything below his waist. Not for too long, anyway. "I think if your mother heard you say that she might have a heart attack."

"I think if my mother knew that in order for you to examine me I had to be _au naturel _she would have a heart attack." He sighed and slid onto the table, swinging his legs. "She has a thing for doctors. Its kind of creepy, but whatever. I guess if it makes her happy."

"Well, that's a very good attitude to have." Axel sighed and placed his hands on the stirrups, then smiled at Roxas. "Now, I'm going to have you put your feet in these, and I want you to slide down so that you're about three to four inches from the edge of the table. In that order, please. Just try to relax."

Roxas sighed, that nervous lump in his throat getting bigger, the knot in his stomach squeezing tighter, as he placed his feet in the leather implements and sliding down, as he was told. He laid back against the padded back of the table, folded his hands awkwardly on his stomach.

"Okay, Roxas." Axel grabbed a rolling stool and pulled it up to the examination table, sat down, and spread Roxas apart. "Why don't you tell me how old you are?"

"Fifteen."

"Ah…so you're a…freshman?"

Roxas cleared his throat and closed his eyes, trying not to blush when he felt the older man's warm hands caressing him. "Sophomore, actually. I started early."

"Oh, good for you. What school do you go to?"

"North View Preparatory School for Boys."

"Oh, that's a nice school." Axel smiled up at him briefly before returning to his work, running a finger a little firmly across the entrance a few times and observing the muscular reactions. Or at least, that's what he told himself, considering this wasn't exactly procedure, per se.

Roxas shivered and tried not to groan, nodded, let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. "Yeah, its okay, I guess. The teachers are assholes, though."

"Ah. Well, I'm sorry to hear that." Axel smiled again and slid back on his stool, washed his hands with that ridiculously strong disinfectant soap, and slid a glove onto his right. "Okay, Roxas, now I'm going to begin the internal examination, okay?"

Roxas nodded and watched with wide eyes as the examiner dipped his index finger in a bottle of lubricant, grabbed the bottle, and placed it on a small table next to him when he slid back over.

"You know…" The blonde murmured hoarsely, cleared his throat. "I think the only way this could get any better would be if you had a riding crop."

Axel laughed and stood up off his stool, placed a hand on Roxas's knee, and leaned forward. "Okay, are you ready?"

"I already told you." Roxas murmured. "I was born ready."

"Alright. Going in." Axel kept a level gaze on Roxas as he pushed the first of what was going to be three fingers inside him, and tried his best to hide the deep sense of satisfaction he got when the blonde hissed and closed his eyes tightly. "Does it hurt?"

"No…its just…" He squirmed a little, and Axel placed his free hand on the boy's hip to keep him steady. "It feels really…weird…"

"What, you don't ever masturbate?" There was that little voice inside his head saying, _This is pushing it, Axel. It's a weird and very straight forward question, and he's going to think something's up._

"Well, yeah…but…" Roxas blushed deeply and tried to squirm a little more, but Axel held him steady as he stroked the entrance (really not part of the exam, but whatever) and pushed in a little deeper. "Its-ah-its different when its s-someone else."

"Are you too uncomfortable?" Axel let himself grin when Roxas stuttered, prayed that the younger of the two wouldn't choose now to open his eyes.

"No…"

"Okay, well." Now, to begin with the actual exam. He leaned forward on Roxas's knees a bit and began stroking the shallow parts of him, trying not to notice that there was a very obvious hard on perking up beneath the hospital gown. "I didn't see any rashes, and I'm not feeling any bumps…"

"That's good, right?" Roxas opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows, and Axel tried to give the most reassuring smile he could manage.

"Yes, that's good."

"Okay, so-"

"Second finger."

"_What?_" Roxas looked up, eyes frighteningly wide, and he gripped the edge of the table. "But…two…"

"Don't worry, Roxas. I'll lubricate them both thoroughly. You'll hardly even feel it." He smiled again and pulled the first finger out, then dipped one, and the other, in the lubricant. "Do you want me to go one at a time, or both at once?"

Roxas swallowed hard and leaned back against the table. "One at a time, please."

"Okay. Here's one…" Axel glanced up and licked his lips, sighing as quietly as he could. Roxas stiffened a bit as he pushed his middle finger all the way in, but kept his eyes open. "And two…"

When he pushed the second, his index finger in, Roxas gasped and gripped the edges of the table even more tightly. "Ah!"

"Does it hurt?"

"It…stings a bit…"

Axel smiled at him reassuringly and left his fingers stationary for a moment, waiting for Roxas's back (which had arched a bit) to relax back onto the table and for his grip to lessen. It took about five minutes, but Roxas laid back and let out a long sigh, panting a bit.

"Okay…I'm going to continue the examination now…"

"Okay."

Axel began rubbing his fingers against the walls of muscle that he had penetrated, actually feeling for bumps or any abnormalities. Of course, there were none. "Its very smooth, Roxas."

"Is that good?" The blonde breathe, sitting up for a moment to give Axel a hopeful look, which was returned with that same, practiced smile.

"That's excellent. I'm not feeling any abnormalities whatsoever." _So now, I can play with you a bit_. He smiled to himself and glanced down, noticing for the first time how _wet_ Roxas was, the natural lubricants of his body seeping from the point of penetration.

He began scissoring his fingers, spreading Roxas a little bit more, and watched as his patient's eyelids drooped shut and his lips parted a bit, his expression changing as his feeling slowly turned from pain into pleasure. Slowly, he began moving against the deeper parts of Roxas, feeling the virgin muscles constrict and press down on his fingers.

He let himself be taken by the warmth of the other, smiling softly, and was just about to withdraw when Roxas's back arched off the table a few centimeters and he bit down hard on his lower lip, obviously swallowing a moan. Axel almost laughed with satisfaction, amazed that he had found the kid's sweet spot so quickly.

"Okay, now Roxas, that was-"

"Why," The blonde whispered, smiling softly. "Do I get the feeling that you're not exactly doing things by the book?"

This took Axel aback a bit, and he quickly scrambled for some excuse. "Well, I-"

"Are you a pedophile?" Roxas's eyes were open now, and he sat up as best he could (Axel's fingers were still inside him) with his expression genuinely curious, not judging Axel at all.

"Um." The redhead's eyebrows knit together for a brief moment before he shook his head. "No. Pedophiles are only interested in prepubescent boys."

"What makes you think I'm post pubescent?"

"Pubic hair." Axel answered as matter-of-factly as he could, considering Roxas was being so frank with his questions. "You wax yours. There's residue on your thighs."

"Do you want to screw me?"

Axel choked a bit on whatever he was going to say next and widened his eyes at Roxas. "Roxas, I don't think-"

"No, seriously. I mean, its pretty obvious by now that you've been using this whole examination as an excuse to finger me. And yes, I know that this thing just now was you stroking my prostate. I'm not completely sheltered, you know. But onto more important thins," He shrugged. "Do you want to screw me?"

"I…um…" Axel's brow furrowed and he looked at Roxas, head cocked to the side. "Are you making an offer?"

Roxas offered up what looked like it might be the beginnings of a coy smile. "What if I am? Would you take me up on it?"

"I…"

"You would."

Axel snorted. "Okay."

"So screw me."

"I'm sorry?"

Roxas groaned and curled his toes in the stirrups, tapping his fingers impatiently on the sides of the table. "Well, I think you're kind of sexy, and if my mom found out she would be really pissed off, and I know you want to, so…don't hold back."

"Oh dear Lord…" Axel breathed, looking at the floor, the door, anywhere to avoid Roxas's face. "You teenagers and your hormones."

"I'm a virgin. If that affects your decision at all."

Axel almost died. To come right out and say it like that, trying to use that sensitive information to _persuade _Axel was just…it was cruel. How could he resist?

Sighing, he pulled his fingers slowly out of Roxas, observing his red, wet, stretched, puckered entrance, thought of all the reasons he shouldn't do this, and indulged in all of the reasons why he could.

Roxas watched him closely, excitement lighting up his eyes as Axel slipped his lab coat off (after removing the glove, of course) undid his belt, unbuttoned, and unzipped his pants, and removed his own considerable organ.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"_Wow_." Roxas smiled and watched as Axel took a large dollop of the lube and slathered it over himself, the nervous knot returning in his stomach. "You're…huge."

"I am aware."

"Wow…"

Axel couldn't help but smile as Roxas repeated himself for the third time and leaned back on the table, obviously giddy with excitement. "I hope you're ready for this."

"Well, you _are_ a doctor. So I trust you to know what you're doing."

Axel chuckled and shook his head, then returned to his position in between Roxas's legs. "And you _are_ a virgin. So its probably going to hurt like a bitch."

"Silly, that's because I _am_ the bitch." Roxas teased and spread his legs a little more than necessary, reached down, and stroked his inner thighs. "Come on. How about a little foreplay?"

"The last half an hour has been foreplay, you little smart ass." Axel answered, taking Roxas's hand and kissing his fingertips before placing it back on the table. "I'm not wasting any more time."

"You're such a can-do person."

"That's me." Axel rolled his eyes and placed his hands just below Roxas's knees, pushing against him. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Slowly, he pushed himself inside the little blonde, watching him closely. It didn't take very long before the pain was evident in his expression, and he was biting his lip so hard that blood trickled down the corner of his mouth. Axel, however, pushed in deeper until he was fully sheathed inside his newest lover, stopped.

"I know it hurts." He murmured. "But you should stop biting your lip. You'll regret it tomorrow. Just try to relax."

"It…hurts…" Roxas gasped, opening his eyes (he had shut them tight once Axel was in just a little) and breathing heavily. "Oh God…"

"Take your time, Roxas. We've got another hour." Axel tried to be as soothing as possible, but there was no sincerity behind his words. Roxas was so ridiculously tight, and being inside him was like being inside an inferno.

"Move." He gasped. Axel opened his mouth to protest, but Roxas shook his head and repeated himself.

Axel sighed and muttered something to the affect of 'suit yourself,' pulled out a bit, and then thrust back in. Roxas cried out in pain, and tears streamed from his eyes, but just as Axel hesitated there was that command again. "Move."

He worked up a steady rhythm, each thrust stretching Roxas beyond his limit. If not for his outrageous amount of self control he would've come in an instant, each untrained muscle resisting Axel as best they could.

Roxas did relax. The pain was still evident on his face, but after five or ten minutes of steady stimulation this pain began to mix with a sweet ecstasy, and after fifteen the ecstasy won and Roxas began moaning.

"Hah…Axel…I-ah!…I'm gonna…"

"Already, Roxas?" Axel gasped, thrusting hard against that sweet spot, praying that Roxas was that 9 out of 10 people who found stimulation of the prostate to be pleasurable. So far, he thought he was doing a pretty good job of being right.

"Ooh…Axel…" Roxas's back arched impossible off the table when he came, spilling himself all over Axel's white shirt.

The minute his orgasm began, the muscles that Axel had worked so hard to stretch clamped down on him, and he let out a choked moan. If Roxas had been tight before, his body was now completely unyielding. It didn't take long for the heat to overcome him, for the always so relaxing feeling of release to wash over him as he spilled his seed inside of Roxas. They stayed that way for a while; Roxas laying, panting on the table, Axel standing and leaning against Roxas, also panting, each of them sticky with sweat and other bodily fluids, waiting for one or the other to break the silence.

oOo

"Roxas, you really can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Coming here like this."

"Why not?"

Axel sighed and looked over at the boy, who was laying half on top of him and half next to him on the small examination table, cuddling against his shoulder. "Love, you've had four rectal exams in the last month."

"I told you, it hurts when I shit."

"You're a liar." Axel said, reaching up and pressing his finger against the tip of Roxas's nose. "Its not that I don't _want_ you, its just…I mean, doctor's aren't inexpensive."

"We can afford it." Roxas replied matter-of-factly, bent down, and nuzzled Axel's collar bone. "Unless, of course, you want to start taking me out on dates and go to jail for statutory rape."

"Its always ultimatums with you, isn't it?"

"That so wasn't an ultimatum. I was just shedding some light on another option." Roxas sighed and mindlessly started finger-doodling on Axel's should opposite him, intertwining their legs further. "I think I might be addicted to you."

"Well, can't blame you for that. I am amazing, after all."

"Ooh, humble too!"

The two laughed and Axel placed a soft kiss on the top of Roxas's head, letting himself sigh as well. "Maybe next month it should hurt when you piss. If it keeps hurting when you take a crap, I might have to order unnecessary surgery."

"Okies." Roxas kissed Axel's shoulder and repositioned himself against the redhead, snuggling close to his side. "Good night."

"Its two thirty in the afternoon, Rox."

"Good afternoon, then." The blonde corrected, frowning up at his lover before closing his eyes. Axel smiled at him and leaned back, closing his eyes as well, letting the dark abyss of deep sleep claim him.

"Good afternoon."

* * *

**A/N: **Alrighty!

So, my oneshots haven't been going very well. I don't know what the dillio is, but I'm just kinda...rusty, I guess. I think it probably has to do with having watched NnO, I'm like, uber brain dead. Right after I read the manga and get some fanfiction out of my system, I swear I'll start writing quality AkuRoku again.

First thing's first. I think that this is the most depressing Wiki article I've ever read. Ever: .org/wiki/Anal_sex Its like. What? D8 You mean that 1/10 of homosexual males don't participate in anal sex because its "too painful?" DDD8 And that certain homosexual groups denounce anal sex because its too much like hetero sex? Real life lemon only exists in 90% of all gay men? DD8 WHY?

I thought that was sad.

Secondly, congratulations to 'flies,' who was the one who suggested a story along these lines. Amazingly enough, like two years ago, when I first discovered AkuRoku, I started a story like this and it just wasn't going where I wanted it to go, so now its sitting, alone and neglected, on my flash drive. Maybe I'll finish it someday and upload it as a second chapter, just for comparison.

If you guys have any more ideas, lemme know! Hopefully I'll be able to produce something of quality for one of you. -.-

~Sara


End file.
